Right Where You Want Me
by joannacamilley
Summary: Malfoy wants Harry. But there's no way Harry could ever want him back. So Malfoy takes Harry right where he wants him after the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Warning: contains rape [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS]


The roar of the crowd was almost deafening, even in the Gryffindor inhabited locker room. It was the most important Quidditch match of the season, with Slytherin and Gryffindor fighting for the Quidditch Cup. It was miraculous that Gryffindor even made it this far, for since Oliver Wood had left Hogwarts, the position of Keeper was filled by Ron Weasley. It wasn't that he was terribly bad, he faired well during practice, but putting him on the field with another team proved disastrous. His nerves prevented him from blocking even the easiest goals, and the taunts from the crowd didn't help either.

Harry frowned as he pulled on his Quidditch robes, reaching back to grab his Firebolt. He remembered the day the song _Weasley Is Our King _debuted, courtesy of Draco Malfoy of course. Ron had been exceptionally awful during the match, and though Harry had caught the Snitch quickly to put him out of his misery, Ron had let too many goals in and even the extra 150 points couldn't help Gryffindor win. Lucky for them, they had won all their other matches, the scores too close for comfort by the time the Snitch was in Harry's hand, but won nonetheless.

Angelina, the new team captain, called for their attention. Harry joined the line leaving the room behind Ron, who was considerably shaking. He patted Ron's back a bit before they arrived at the centre field, glaring at Slytherin's blond Seeker. Angelina shook hands with Montague, both faces set in complete concentration. It was all or nothing this match. Gryffindor had to win by at least 200 points to win the cup, so Harry had to prevent Malfoy from reaching the Snitch before the time came for him to catch it.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch ordered, watching as the players swung their legs over their brooms. As soon as the whistle blew, Harry shot high into the sky. His plan was to fool Malfoy to believing he'd found the Snitch multiple times, perhaps using the Wronski Feint. He knew that Malfoy's lack of Quidditch skills would required him to tail Harry, though Malfoy's Numbus two thousand and one was no match for the immense speed and agility of the Firebolt.

Once Harry was 20 feet above the game, he glanced to the right to notice Malfoy hovering close by. Satisfied, Harry spent the next few moments pretending to search the field. Suddenly, he sped forward, leaning across the front of his broom to gain momentum as he neared the other side. The rustling behind him indicated that Malfoy took his bait. Grinning, Harry pulled the front of his broom up to break, turning just in time to see Malfoy do the same with confusion displayed across his face.

This continued one for twenty minutes. When Harry did locate the Snitch, he fought against his automatic instinct to catch it and would speed off in the other direction. When Harry performed the legendary risky dive, Malfoy had had enough. His inferior broomstick and inexperience almost caused him to crash into the ground, much to the glee of the Gryffindors. Watching Harry's pleased face, he realised Harry's ploy to lead him on until Gryffindor had scored enough points for them to win. Fury took over as Malfoy rose from the ground slowly, knowing that he'd have to find the Snitch on his own.

Once Harry saw Malfoy wasn't tailing him anymore, he checked the score. Eighty - thirty, Slytherin in the lead. If Katie could just make this goal, Harry could catch the Snitch...

It was no use. At that moment, Malfoy saw the glint of gold right above his head. Even with his Firebolt, Harry was too far away. He watched Malfoy's hand close around the Snitch with defeat. The cheering from the Slytherins and supporters were deafening, and something inside Harry snapped.

Instead of slowing down, he speed up, heading straight towards the victor. The grey eyes widened just before they collided, both falling off their brooms.

Madam Hooch's whistle pierced through the cheers seconds later. Though they were close to the ground, the high speed collision was the cause of the groans from the boys. Malfoy was hit with the brute of the force, for the attack was unexpected. Harry had more of a firm grip, but the abrupt stop from hitting Malfoy caused his hold on his broom to loosen.

"Potter, what was that?" Madam Hooch barked. Harry let out a groan and carefully looked up at her.

"I didn't realize he caught the Snitch, and by the time I did, it was too late to stop." Madam Hooch hesitated for a moment as she stared at the Firebolt. It had made its debut at Hogwarts 2 years prior, and Harry still caught her admiring it from time to time.

"Okay Potter, I'm letting you off with a warning."

Harry grinned when he saw the sour look on Malfoy's face as he held his sprained wrist, but soon grimaced as the reality of what happened hit him. Gryffindor lost. To Slytherin, nonetheless, by 400 points. As soon as Malfoy spotted the change in Harry's demeanour, he smirked.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked as he rushed up to Harry with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going to go shower," Harry insisted, feeling uncomfortable now that all eyes were on him again. "Good game," he called to the team before heading to the locker room.

Harry dragged his feet as he walked into the room, carelessly dropping his Quidditch robes on the bench. He sighed as he shuffled towards the shower, slowly peeling the rest of his sweaty clothes off his body.

"My father will be hearing about this, Potter." Harry froze before rolling his eyes, recognising the voice instantly.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He turned around slowly, his face flushing slightly as he faced the blond in only his underwear.

Malfoy's eyes flickered down before settling on the green orbs. "You did it on purpose," he spat out, ignoring Harry's question.

"So what if I did?" Harry shifted on his feet, the feel of Malfoy's piercing eyes disconcerting.

Reaching into his pocket, Malfoy stepped closer to Harry, closer than he'd ever been before. "Then I'd have to teach you your lesson." Before Harry could react, Malfoy swiftly pulled out his wand and yelled "_Incarcerous_!"

Heavy ropes flew out of the hawthorn wand and wrapped tightly around Harry's torso, rendering him incapacitated. Stunned, Harry watched helplessly as Malfoy pocketed his wand before slipping off his robes. Fear bubbled in his stomach as Malfoy took off his shirt and pants, smirking all the while.

"What—" Harry tried to sputter out, but Malfoy quickly reached for his Quidditch robes.

"_Silencio!_" Malfoy hissed at Harry, succeeding in quieting him. Glancing at the doorway, Malfoy turned away for a few seconds. He muttered, "_Colloportus. Muffilato_," successfully locking the door and making sure people couldn't hear inside before turning back to Harry.

"Maybe next time you'll think before injuring me, you filthy half-blood." With that, Malfoy's underwear was shed, Harry's not too far behind it. Harry was shoved to the ground, his face mashed against the dirt. With watering eyes, he felt Malfoy pick up his wand and conjuring some lubricant. He breathed a slight breath of relief; at least it wouldn't hurt as much. As much as he hated Malfoy right now, the fear bubbling up from his stomach was much, much stronger.

Malfoy smirked as he spread the lube over his engorging member. He'd always wanted to get Harry down on his hands and knees, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Ever since Harry refused his friendship 4 years ago, he became interested in him. No one ever said no to a Malfoy before. Maybe that's why Malfoy had always picked on him.

Making sure the robes still held Harry tight, Malfoy slid his cock into Harry's anus, grunting as each inch of him disappeared into the boy below him. Tears leaked down Harry's face as he felt his body becoming violated and not being able to do anything about it.

Once Malfoy was all the way in, he pulled back slowly from Harry's tightness. "Who knew a half-blood could be so good, huh?" he grunted, thrusting back into him.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think about something, anything that would take him away from what was happening now. He thought about his parents, the same 'memory' he thought about when conjuring a patronus and almost escaped the unspeakable misery Malfoy was currently putting him through.

"Come on, Potter, aren't you enjoying this as much as I am?" Malfoy moaned, his pace picking up. Harry's eyes watered as his face scrapped against the ground with every thrust, his glasses skewed on his face. "I'd think you'd be happy to be fucked by a pure blood. You should be happy to even be touched by one." Malfoy groaned before continuing, his grip tightening on Harry's hips. "You better remember this Potter, because the next _accident_ to happen will be your last." With one last grunt, Malfoy came in Harry, causing the latter to wince as he felt the hot fluids shoot inside him.

Spent, Malfoy collapsed in a heap on top of Harry. Closing his eyes, Malfoy tried to engrave the experience into his mind. A part of him wished that Harry had wanted it, and moaned out his name, his first name instead of his last name as he so frequently said, but Malfoy quieted it. There was a better time and place for it, and it was not here or now. Gathering his energy, Malfoy finally got up.

"You're a great lay, Potter," he spat out as he grabbed his clothes. "Keep that pretty little arse safe for me, I'll be back." With a wink and a flick of his wand, Malfoy swaggered out of the changing room, leaving Harry naked and shaking on the floor.

Harry stayed down for a while before he gathered up the courage to stand up. With shaking limbs, he finally pulled on his clothing, abandoning the shower he had told his teammates he was going to take. Harry took in a deep breath before stepping outside to the Quidditch pitch again. Dusk was well upon Hogwarts as Harry observed that the pitch was empty except for one person.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione asked as she closed her Ancient Runes book. "Ron and the others went in but I wanted to wait for you."

Harry stared at her for a second, contemplating on telling her or not, but decided not to with a shake of his head.

"You know, Cho stayed afterwards. She wanted to talk to you," Hermione brought up gently.

Harry gulped. "It's over between us. Besides, she's better off without me."

Hermione stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing of course," Harry murmured as they made their way back into the castle, him with a limp of which Hermione noticed but chose to say nothing about.

Up in the clock tower, Draco grinned. He had Harry right where he wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist not saying Draco once in this story so I had to say it at the end. This is my first HP fic, and I must say, it's much harder to write than any of the others I've done. It requires research on HP terms and spells and what not. If you didn't know, this takes place in the 5th book.<strong>

**My friend wanted me to write a Drarry fic after we saw Deathly Hallows part 2, and shewhoshallwrite wanted it to be rape so... this is what happened. I really want to write a fluffy Drarry one day though haha. **

**Reference to my fave HP movie, Prisoner of Azkaban, when Harry said "Nothing, nothing of course" :D I love that movie too much not to include something about it.**

**I'm American, but I wanted this to be as Harry Potterish as possible so I tried to write it in British English... did I succeed?**

**People have expressed the want for this to become a multichapter story. Please review and tell me if you want more or not because if enough people do, I might write more :)**


End file.
